


Never Ending Game

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Insertion, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk never meant to waste so many years before going up against Asriel.  It made them have more weaknesses that Asriel could control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ending Game

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Asriel/Frisk. It was really specific, which I appreciated, but hard to sum up. Basically them older, and Asriel using Frisk as a way to show their love of Chara with tough love and obsessive care.

"I just want to reset everything." Asriel dropped to the ground before a shaking Frisk. After all the time that the human had wasted staying with their monster friends, it was finally time for him to take what was his. It still felt wrong how this was being gone about. Frisk was meant to be honored at his gaze. "Why aren't you looking at me? Why aren't you so happy to see I still love you?"

Frisk dropped to the side when a star rushed their way, which ultimately made them start to keel over completely. Feeling Asriel grasp them made them squirm, knowing they had to make sure the souls could be released. They cried out as they were lifted up into the air, kicking until their shirt was ripped open from claws trying to get them to stay still.

Asriel eagerly drunk in the surprise and slight disgust, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have kept me waiting. Now I have to make sure we catch up properly. Too bad a Chara is a bad date. They only take until they're able to leave me." He held Frisk by one fist as he tugged his sash off, amused as the human did their best to cover up their breasts. "Don't bother. My interests hardly lie there."

When the ground looked as good as gone, Frisk let Asriel hold them to his chest while he began to tie up the wrists behind the back with a slight struggle. Frisk watched Asriel carefully, toes curling inside their shoes until they felt them tugged off. Watching them go into the void with their socks and pants, the mostly naked human gave off a slight laugh at how it all turned out. This was what they got for waiting until they were nearly an adult.

"You think it's funny to break my heart?" Asriel snapped, letting Frisk go long enough to snag the legs and spread them out. 

Without balance they hung there upside down, exclaiming without helping it when they felt their underwear get nosed at. Frisk flailed just enough to get the creature distracted by keeping hold. It continued until they felt a tongue rasp at their crotch. "Ah!"

"So talkative," teased Asriel, knowing fully well he wouldn't be getting much else besides cries. "Aren't you enjoying this? You should be begging like all your idiot friends do." 

He ripped open the underwear to reveal a pussy he hadn't expected to be so dry. "Are we playing this way?" It wasn't until he blew over the sex did he find it begin to come to life. "You think I'll just keep you hanging upside down for the purpose of your pleasure?" He chuckled as Frisk looked woozy, giving them the ideal of returning back to an upward position. "Rest your legs over my shoulders, and I think we can make a deal."

Frisk nodded and quivered, slowly but surely doing as they were told. Curiosity got the better of them as they rested their crotch against the mouth. Strong arms kept Frisk from falling backwards all the way, letting them be able to watch Asriel as he returned to running his tongue along the clit.

"You're all mine now," murmured the monster, eyes growing heavy as he felt contented. A human was finally all his.

Frisk couldn't help but try and jump their hips up into the mouth impatiently. It didn't work to quicken the pace, but at the same time they appreciated how Asriel was treating their body. As if he would be able to be patient.

When their body started to react with wetness of their own, Frisk shook a bit. "Mm..." They allowed to leave their mouth, legs unhooking from behind the head when the mastermind dragged them back. 

Asriel fixed his robes up so they'd be out of the way for his cock, making the human start to sweat slightly. "Don't you worry. You need more love than you've gotten here. I'm sure of that." He laughed a bit when the face grew red, "Are you thinking I'm right? That you've never been penetrated like this before?" His expression grew a bit darker suddenly, "Or are you thinking that you're embarrassed you didn't save yourself for me?" 

Seating himself down, he sat Frisk down to face him on his crossed legs. "Would you like to hear something I've felt the longest?" He played through the dark hair, letting it fall through his fingers, "I've thought you left me completely. I could've destroyed this place searching for you, had you taken any longer. But now that you're here... I'm not so sure what you'd like."

Frisk grasped the cock, rubbing over the head slowly. Deciding the dripping it created was quite flattering, they began to bring it over their clit. A mutual noise rushed between them made their eyes meet until Frisk let her eyelids drop back down in embarrassment.

Asriel laughed at how cute that was, moving Frisk up slowly to hover over his dick. Noticing the slight stiffening in stance, Asriel quirked a brow, "If you loved me, you would be happy I would let you be so intimate with me." He lifted his head a bit in pride when Frisk relaxed, glad to see his guilt tripping working. "Good human." He slowly began to bring himself up into the body, earning a noise he hadn't heard.

Something was forced open when Asriel brought himself farther into the tight heat, making him pause with an overly enthusiastic stare, "I'm your first, aren't I?" He laughed like he didn't have a burden upon his shoulders, bringing Frisk down all the way onto his erection so they could settle onto it. "Oh, Frisk, you never were such an idiot if you decided I was the love of your life. I knew out of all of this world, you would be smart."

Frisk tuned out once they felt the erection start sliding back out. Here or there they heard bits of words and phrases nobody used with them. Never actually getting a date, they wondered if it felt like this during sex. Possessive on one hand, yet so warm on another.

They arched when the felt a finger playing with their clit back and forth, eyes widening as her body got more and more wet to be used. Frisk's noises didn't seem to be what pushed Asriel, but they didn't mind as long as they felt more attention.

The boss felt his balls slapping on the ass, making him amused he was able to fit himself completely inside such an eager creature. "Look at you. Such a happy human!" Asriel tried not to be so harsh on what had been a virgin, placing a kiss on the forehead through the sweaty hair.

Asriel did speed up once it got to the point where he laid Frisk back onto the ground. Frisk's head fell back, eyes rolling around as they did their best to stay comfortable on their bound arms. They spotted their clothing along the floor, which went fuzzy once the finger on their clit became so slick it could glide so much faster.

"I love you, Frisk! Not as much as a-" Frisk gave off a harsh noise when they came, not noticing where the words were going. They panted and tried to roll away, but then felt a clawed finger shoved into their mouth. "Taste," came a sickeningly sweet tone. 

After the finger was cleaned, they made eye contact again. Frisk kissed the finger sweetly, which caused the adventurer to make a noise as cum filled their pussy. 

Asriel pulled out, rolling Frisk overly slightly to undo the sash. Once he had it in his possession again he wiped his cock off, tossing it down for the time being. "You must feel lucky you decided to be a pacifist. You wouldn't get to stick around and enjoy what can become our kingdom." 

Being picked up into the strong arms, Frisk felt their heart flutter as they moved across the multicolored surroundings. Asriel seemed keen to stop their fight to give them affection, so Frisk could latch onto that until they decided to pick that option again.


End file.
